


Down from the Door where it began

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpected Anniversary, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So ... this is the Hobbit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down from the Door where it began

The Hobbit was everything Thorin though him to be as he had met Gandalf a few weeks prior in Bree. He was small, plump, and overly fussy.

That thing mustn't have known any hardship in life, sitting in a big house smelling of food and firewood. Thorin planted himself threateningly in front of the Hobbit, towering over him easily.

“So. This is the Hobbit. Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?” The Hobbit looked puzzled at him. As he had thought. A fat man like him couldn't have much exercise. Thorin smirked.

“Axe or sword? What is you weapon of choice?”

Thorin thought that this would be the moment the Hobbit would cower in front of him, run away and hide in the next closet. But the Hobbit did something completely unexpected: he grinned, made himself bigger and looked Thorin directly into the eyes.

“I do have some skills at concers if you must know.”

Whatever this _concers_ was, this Hobbit was no fighter and even less a burglar. How could he be stealthy with his plump figure.

“But … I fail to see why that's … relevant.”

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and grinned again. “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” The others laughed and Thorin turned away from the Hobbit, following Dwalin who went into the adjacent room.

* * *

Balin and he watched the Hobbit as he wobbled down the hall to what seemed his bedroom.

“It appears we have lost our Burglar.”

Thorin huffed bitterly. He never had been their burglar. This undertaking was doomed to fail. But he would be a greater fool if he didn't even try. Gandalf had given him his father's map and the key to the Hidden Door which had risen new hope in him. He would take back Erebor, or die trying. There was no choice. Not for him.

As Thorin sat by the small fireplace, smoking his pipe and trying to ignore the armchair the Hobbit had sat in, his most loyal Dwarves appeared one by one in the room. Suddenly, all feelings of hurt and loss fell upon him and he began to sing a song he hadn't dare to sing in a long time.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold …_

* * *

Thorin groaned as he dried his face with the soft towel he had found in the room that was given to him for the night. His eyes were puffy and stung from the tears he had cried as soon as he had entered this little piece of privacy. This day had taken its toll on him and he couldn't hold back his feelings any more. So he cried. 

He cried about his loss, about his father and grandfather, about the life his nephews would never know and most, he cried for himself. Then, the tears changed to angry tears. How did that Hobbit dare to have what he didn't? A home, plenty of food and no hardship in life. It was not fair.

As he laid down, sleep found him immediately but left him with the most disturbing dreams about a dragon that talked with a Hobbit which changed quickly into dreams of him kissing and doing Mahal knows what with said Hobbit. He awoke with a start.

* * *

They had reached the borders of the Shire as he heard a small voice from not far behind them.

“Wait!Wait!”

He halted his pony and gestured the Company to do so as well. As he turned, he saw the Hobbit running up to them as quickly as his large feet could carry him.

“I signed it!” The Hobbit handed to contract to Balin who looked it over, smiled, and pocketed the document.

“Give him a pony.”

Perhaps this Hobbit wasn't as bad as Thorin had thought. He had shown a willing heart and no small amount of courage by running after them. Things, Thorin valued highly next to loyalty and honour.


End file.
